


heart on fire

by astudyinrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, did I write an angst free one shot?, i sure did!, references to Schitts Creek, yuuri and victor are in love and that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinrose/pseuds/astudyinrose
Summary: Valentine's Day in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household, in which Yuuri and Victor each try to one-up each other in the romantic surprise department.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86
Collections: Chihohohoko 2021: Victor’s 30th birthday exchange





	heart on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaylovesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylovesthings/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day! Hope you like your gift Jay <3

In true form, the Valentine’s Day sun dawned over St. Petersburg through a thick cloudbank covering the city. Yuuri lay on his side, facing the floor-to-ceiling windows in their bedroom, and despite the gloom of the world outside, his heart bloomed in his chest.

It was their fifth Valentine’s together, and each year, Victor tried to one-up him in the romantic-gesture department, but this year, Yuuri had something really special planned. But first, he wanted to make out with his husband in bed for a while, and just enjoy the lazy morning.

Smiling to himself, Yuuri reached behind him, but his hand met only air. Yuuri frowned, looking over his shoulder to see that Victor’s side of the bed was empty.

Something clanged in the kitchen, and there was a muffled curse in Russian, followed by a Makkachin-bark. Another clang sounded, this one much louder, like something falling on the floor. Yuuri sat up, worried that Makkachin had knocked something over.

Makkachin barked again briefly, but then Victor shushed her. “No, that’s for Yuuri, you had breakfast already,” he whispered.

Yuuri groaned inwardly. It was so, so much worse than if Makkachin had made a mess of the kitchen.

There was the sound of humming--it sounded like Victor’s new short program music--and then footsteps. Yuuri turned over, letting his eyes slide shut, his face relaxed, pretending he was still asleep.

Victor shouldered the door open. “Goooooood morning my love!” he sang cheerily.

Yuuri blinked his eyes open sleepily, and a genuine grin slid over his face as Victor walked over to him, beaming, his gorgeous eyes shimmering like summery waters of Capri.

He was holding a platter that had probably cost more than Yuuri’s first pair of skates, but had been well-loved over the years, used as a serving platter or a tray, with a mass of food heaped atop.

Makkachin trotted in behind him, tail high and wagging, proudly sporting a giant red bow.

“Happy Valentine’s,” Victor crowed proudly, placing the platter on the bed with a grand flourish.

“You’re so cheesy,” Yuuri said fondly, pulling Victor’s ratty old sleeping shirt toward him by the collar so that he could plant a big kiss on his lips.

“That’s why you love me,” Victor whispered against his lips, and Yuuri grinned, kissing him once more before sitting up against the pillows to survey the damage.

There was a heap of pancakes, some blackened bacon, and a plate of runny eggs. The top pancake looked like it was burned badly on one half of one side, and it was clear that Victor had tried to scrape off the burnt parts; to make up for it, Victor had drowned the pancakes in syrup. As wonderful as Victor was, and though he was excellent at so many things... for some reason, Victor was really, really bad at making breakfast.

Yuuri looked up at Victor, who was grinning at him lopsidedly, and his heart did a little lurch, even all these years later.

“Looks delicious,” Yuuri said, smiling.

“Go ahead, try them!” Victor sat down on the bed, and Makkachin jumped up as well, sitting patiently on the edge of the bed, and they both watched Yuuri expectantly.

Trapped, Yuuri took the fork, slicing through the stack of pancakes carefully. The insides were definitely not cooked, but the outside was crispy.

Yuui huffed, raising a bite to his mouth, as Victor waited impatiently. Yuuri took a breath and put the forkful in his mouth.

“Well?” Victor asked.

“Good,” Yuuri said around the mouthful of raw-yet-burned pancake. His teeth crunched around an eggshell that had managed to escape Victor’s notice. Yuuri held his smile, taking another bite. “New recipe?” he asked.

“Oh, I forgot your tea! Wait a second.” Victor jumped up, and after he rushed from the room, Yuuri took one of the lower pancakes and furtively threw it to Makkachin, who immediately wolfed it down.

Victor swept back into the room, and handed Yuuri the mug of steaming tea. Yuuri sipped it gratefully.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, kissing Victor’s cheek. “You’re going to have to come to the rink for your gift." He bumped his shoulder against Victor’s.

Victor’s eyes widened with glee. “Ooh, sex on the ice?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “For the last time, that’s never going to happen,” he retorted. “Aside from how ridiculously dangerous that would be, it’s just too cold.”

Victor’s lower lip jutted out. “Spoil sport.”

“Yeah, I’m such a spoil sport about where we have sex.” Yuuri snorted. “Especially that time in Budapest when we—”

“You promised to never mention that again,” Victor interrupted, eyes narrowed.

Yuuri grinned in triumph. “Get your skates.” He jumped up to get dressed.

“What about the rest of your pancakes?” Victor called after him, but Yuuri pretended not to hear.

* * *

They had their normal practice time at the rink, and the sun had peeked out from behind the clouds to let some rays down onto the fresh ice.

There were few things that Yuuri loved more than Victor--well only one thing, really. And it was this. The smell of the ice, the empty rink, the endless potential of the blades under his feet.

Victor took off his skate guards and joined him in a few short strokes. “So,” Victor said, grinning. “Where do you want me?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, not taking the bait. “Over there.” He pointed over to the boards near center ice, on the side facing the windows.

Yuuri took the music remote out of his pocket, and hit play.

The acoustic guitar began over the loudspeakers. Victor cocked his head to the side, his eyes fixed on Yuuri.

Yuuri’s mouth curled into a grin as he rolled his neck and twirled on one foot, immediately launching into a slow step sequence.

_I call you when I need you,_  
_My heart’s on fire_

He turned on his axis, glancing over at Victor. His husband’s mouth was parted slightly, his nose flushed, eyes glued to Yuuri.

_You come to me, wild and wired_  
_You come to me, give me everything I need_

He flew over the ice, adding in some twizzles, and other moves that he could never put in a normal routine. He let go, and danced his life and love, his passion for Victor.

_You give me a lifetime of promises_  
_And a world of dreams_

_You’re simply the best,_ the singer’s voice crooned over the loudspeakers. Yuuri gained speed and launched into the quad flip, the jump that he’d surprised Victor with at Cup of China, the day they’d shared their first kiss.

_Better than all the rest_  
_Better than anyone_  
_Anyone I’ve ever met_

Yuuri twirled from edge to edge, dancing his love, the beautiful symphony of their life together. He’d choreographed the whole routine just for Victor, in secret, which had been a feat since they almost always had ice time together.

_And I’m stuck on your heart_

Yuuri gained speed and leapt into the air, doing a jump split facing Victor, who gasped, hand up against his mouth, his ring flashing in the sun.

_I hang on every word you say_  
_Tear us apart, baby_  
_I would rather be dead_

Yuuri launched into a charlotte spiral, holding his leg up high. He closed his eyes, letting the words, the music, flow through his body.

_In your heart I see the start_  
_Of every night and every day_  
_In your eyes I get lost_  
_I get washed away_

Yuuri twirled out of the spin, gaining speed to launch into a triple axel, landing lightly on his foot.

_Just as long as I’m here in your arms_  
_I could be in no better place_

_You’re simply the best_  
_Better than all the rest_

Yuuri smiled at Victor, dancing over the ice directly toward him, keeping eye contact the whole time. 

_Better than anyone else, anyone I’ve ever met._  
_I’m stuck on your heart_

As the singing trailed off, Yuuri twirled in front of Victor, waving his arms in an echo of the move from Victor’s stammi vicino routine as the song faded away, and ended the routine with his hand over his heart.

Victor burst into applause, a tear glistening on his cheek. "Bravo!" he shouted, pushing off the boards and skating out to meet Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled, still a little out of breath, but not just from the skating. He would never truly get used to how Victor looked at him, like he was the most exquisite person on the planet.

“God,” Victor gasped, “you’re unbelievably beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri grinned as he coyly slid his hands around Victor’s waist.

“As your coach, I have to point out that the exit from the jump split could have been better—”

“Shut up,” Yuuri chirped, pulling him into a lingering kiss. Victor leaned into it, his gloved hand sliding into Yuuri’s hair. Out of breath, Victor pressed their foreheads together. Yuuri loved it when he did that; it felt like they were breathing in each other’s air.

“Ice sex is off the table, and you do something like that right in front of me,” Victor breathed. “It’s borderline cruel.”

“I never said we couldn’t have sex immediately after getting home.” Yuuri bit his lip, grinning up at him.

Victor groaned, his eyes sliding shut. “I have to go get your present first.”

“Oh?”

Victor kissed him again. “You’re going to love it.”

Yuuri sighed, but knew Victor could not be dissuaded from whatever else he had planned. “Okay, I’ll meet you at home then.” Yuuri tried to kiss him briefly once more, but Victor pulled him close, and Yuuri sighed, pressing into him. After a few minutes, Yuuri almost--just almost--considered breaking his no-ice-sex rule.

* * *

Later, Yuuri shouldered the door open, carefully, holding the gigantic vase of roses he'd picked up at the florist.

Victor and Makkachin were waiting on the couch, with a large box on the floor between them. "Oh, are those for me?" Victor jumped up to take them from Yuuri.

"Of course." Yuuri eyed the box suspiciously. “What is that?”

Victor’s eyebrows lifted as he put the roses on the kitchen counter. “Surely you understand the concept of wrapping a gift?”

“You’re hilarious.”

The box shifted slightly on the floor.

“What the—” Yuuri yelped. “Please tell me there isn’t something alive in there.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Better open it quick,” Victor smirked. 

Yuuri knelt on the ground. Makkachin walked over, sniffing at the box. Yuuri slipped the giant bow off the side, and opened the lid cautiously.

Inside, there was a tiny puppy--a red poodle, that could only be a couple of months old at the most. There was a giant bow around his neck, just like Makkachin’s, so big that it dwarfed his small body.

“Victor, you didn’t.” Yuuri whispered, staring down at the puppy for a long moment, overwhelmed. Makkachin stood up and looked into the box, wagging her tail, and the puppy blinked up at her. She nosed at him, and he stood up, wagging his tail back.

Yuuri looked up at him, eyes a bit blurred. “Victor.”

Victor walked over and knelt next to him. “Is...uh. Is it okay? I….if you don’t want another dog, that’s okay—um.” He paused. “I thought it would be a fun surprise, but I should have asked.”

“No. I’m just…” Yuuri gulped, picking the tiny puppy out of the box and holding him up to his face, inhaling the puppy smell. His tiny pink tongue poked out to lick Yuuri’s chin, tickling. Yuuri sighed contentedly, setting him gently in his lap.

“I was just overwhelmed for a second. He’s beautiful.” Yuuri leaned over to kiss Victor’s neck, whispering into his skin, “Thank you, Vitya.”

Victor relaxed, and nuzzled into Yuuri’s hair. “You’re welcome, my darling. I figured Makka could use a playmate.”

Yuuri scratched the puppy between his ears, and the little dog yawned, showing his tiny needle-like teeth.

“What’s his name?” Yuuri asked.

“They said his name was Alfie, but I’m pretty sure we could name him whatever we want.”

“Alfie,” Yuuri mused. “It’s perfect,” he said softly.

Makkachin walked up and nudged his tiny head with her nose, then licked his ear. The puppy yawned, and snuggled more securely into Yuuri’s arms.

Yuuri looked up at Victor. “I really thought your only gift today was going to be those god-awful pancakes.”

Victor’s jaw dropped. “I beg your pardon, my pancakes are _amazing_.”

“Yes, dear,” Yuuri chuckled, kissing the pout on his lips. Victor hummed into his mouth, deepening the kiss, and Yuuri's stomach swooped.

His parents thoroughly distracted, the puppy wiggled out of his lap and started bouncing around Makkachin, trying to get her to play. He bit Makkachin's bow, tugging it downward.

"Oh god. He's going to be a terror, isn't he?" Yuuri laughed.

Victor grinned sheepishly. "I mean, he _is_ a puppy."

"Should we take them for a walk?” Victor asked, extricating Alfie from Makkachin.

"Okay. Then I have one more gift for you," Yuuri said, batting his eyelashes coquettishly.

Victor brightened. "What?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Yuuri bit his lower lip and walked over to the hall closet.

"Yuuuuuuuri," Victor groaned. "You're torturing me!"

"You're the one who got us a puppy who needs to go out all the time," Yuuri pointed out innocently. He knew that Victor loved the delicious torture of delayed gratification.

"Fine, quick walk, then." Victor threw his hat and coat on, and grabbed another leash.

They walked out into the afternoon sun and crossed the street to the park. Yuuri breathed in the searing cold air, taking Victor's hand. They walked to a frozen pond, and Makkachin and Alfie started playing in the snow, bouncing around each other. Victor grinned at him, his eyes filled with love, silver hair poking out erratically from his hat, and Yuuri kissed the smile on his lips, unable to put his joy into words.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I put your new puppy in a victuuri fic :) [PLEASE do not buy your partner a puppy without asking first, k thanks bye]
> 
> I have this headcanon that they love Schitt’s Creek, so the skating scene is a call-back to a romantic scene between Patrick and David. 
> 
> I haven't written anything in a year, apparently. Ooof. I need to get back into it, clearly. Thanks for reading.


End file.
